


Cherry Blossom Beauty

by BelaCinderella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fingerfucking, Look McCree just really loves using his tongue on Hanzo, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), They are important in this story, Tongue Worship, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the Shimada Castle Hanzo and Jesse have some time to reflect on serious matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Beauty

It was late in Hanamura, the soft evening breeze stirring the cherry blossoms and scattering them across the garden behind Shimada castle. Jesse was leaning against the sliding wooden door that opened on to the spacious area, watching Hanzo, who had been meditating in front of the pond for close to an hour. Jesse had tried it once and got fidgety after about two minutes. It was a testament to Hanzo’s self-control and discipline.

Jesse watched for the signs that Hanzo was coming out of his meditative state. First the deep inhale, the sustained exhale, then he opened his eyes. He extended his arms up, then did a light back twist, first one side then the other, to release his muscles from their positions. Lastly Hanzo unfolded his legs, and bent at the wait towards his toes. 

“Don’t your ass ever get sore?” Jesse called to Hanzo, who frowned at him, “Just kiddin’.” He stepped off the porch and into the sakura scented garden. As he walked towards Hanzo he watched a few blossoms float down through the air and into the little pond, sending out soft ripples across the surface. Hanzo had also sat up to watch them flurry about, leaning back on his hands as the blossoms swirled through the soft evening. 

“For just coming out of meditation you still look agitated,” laughed Jesse, sitting down behind Hanzo. 

“I was thinking about Genji,” Hanzo said quietly. 

“Getting nostalgic now that you’ve got your family home back?” 

“It has been so long since I have seen him. And now he is back, and clearly doing well. He says he has forgiven me…” Hanzo trailed off. 

“Are you worried he hasn’t?” Jesse moved his hands to Hanzo’s shoulders, muscles tense under his touch. He began to massage as Hanzo spoke to him. 

“I am not worried about his virtue. Genji has always been very honest with himself and with me. Perhaps too honest, but if he says he has forgiven me, then he has.” Hanzo sighed and rolled his head back onto his shoulders, “It still feels unusual. He has completely moved on. There’s no mention of anything in our past beyond the fact that we are brothers. He operates almost like a man who has never met me before.” 

“No offense, darlin’, but do you think he really wants to think about y’all’s past together? Either he thinks about when you tried to kill him, or he thinks about your childhood together. I’m sure those are all good memories, but you threw all that away when you tried to kill him.” 

Hanzo sighed, “Yes, thank you.” 

“Well, I’m just saying, even if I forgave someone for trying to kill me, I wouldn’t want to think about our past together.” 

Hanzo sat up, “Then what should I do?” 

“Didn’t you say he said that true honor lies in action?” Hanzo nodded. “Well then, make a good future. I mean, I’m not proud of my past, so I’m trying to make up for it. So, if you want to show Genji that you’re trustworthy, you gotta show him. You have his forgiveness, but you gotta earn his respect.” Jesse leaned forward and kissed the back of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo huffed and laid down on the grass, closing his eyes. 

“You’re not gonna meditate again, are ya?” McCree said, sliding up and lying down next to Hanzo. 

Hanzo smiled a little and made a rumbling hum instead of answering. Jesse leaned over and kissed his shoulder, over the tattoo. Hanzo hummed again, softer this time. Jesse rolled over onto his elbows throwing his serape off his shoulders, and took Hanzo’s wrist into his hand, extending Hanzo’s arm out to the side. 

Starting over the dragon’s head on Hanzo’s wrist, Jesse started lightly kissing, sucking, and nibbling up the dragon. He feathered kisses up the dragon on the underside of Hanzo’s arm, then circled around to the top of Hanzo’s forearm, following the dragon’s body up, up, up Hanzo’s arm. He stopped at Hanzo’s shoulder to readjust his position, straddling Hanzo’s hips and placing his free hand on the other side of Hanzo’s body to stabilize himself. He then focused instead on the golden geometric pattern Hanzo had amongst the clouds the dragon was soaring on. Tracing the golden path with his tongue up Hanzo’s arm and across his chest, he paused when the square folded in on itself and stopped. He placed a kiss at its termination. 

“Hanzo,” he said a little breathlessly, “have I ever told you how much I like this tattoo?” 

Hanzo smiled lazily, “when we first met you told me it was ‘some kind of tattoo’ but you’ve never expressed it so … thoroughly before.” 

“Well darlin’, I do.” Jesse picked up where he left off, dragging his bottom teeth from the gold square on Hanzo’s chest up to the dragon’s body. He bit the dragon’s tail over Hanzo’s collarbone, picking his head up so he pulled the skin taught before relaxing and letting Hanzo’s skin slide free, the uninked flesh turning red. Jesse quickly followed it with a swipe of the tongue and a kiss to soothe. 

He continued kissing to the very end of the dragon, then followed the curve of its feathered tail with his tongue to Hanzo’s nipple. He heard Hanzo’s breath catch as he slid his tongue across it, then caught it between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth, nibbling the flesh as it pebbled between his teeth. He picked up his free arm and slid his hand under Hanzo’s shirt, cool metal circling Hanzo’s other nipple lazily. 

“Jesse.” 

“What’s that?” Jesse asked, picking up his head and resting his chin on Hanzo’s chest. 

Hanzo paused, “nothing, I’m sorry. Please… continue.” 

“Are you sure? If you’re still in a ‘delicate state’ we can come back to this another time.” 

Hanzo closed his eyes and laughed, “No. I am fine. I am more than fine, really.” 

“You certainly are more than fine,” Jesse chuckled. He sat up and undid the sash around Hanzo’s waist, pushing his shirt back and exposing the full expanse of his chest, “mighty fine indeed.” 

Hanzo laughed lightly as Jesse started nipping and sucking a trail from the center of his ribcage down his stomach to the small trail of hair. He nuzzled into the tangle for a second before placing a long kiss there. He undid the tie holding Hanzo’s pants up, pushing them down just a little, then dragged his chin across Hanzo’s hipbone, placing another kiss where it jutted up furthest. 

“I love you,” Hanzo said almost too quietly for Jesse to hear. 

“What was that?” Jesse asked, tracing an infinity loop with his tongue on Hanzo’s hip while he waited for an answer. 

“What was what?” asked Hanzo, looking straight up at the sky. 

Jesse nipped the skin under his tongue quickly, “what did you say just there?” 

After a beat, Hanzo replied quietly, “I said I love you.” 

Jesse placed another long kiss on Hanzo’s hip, “if you were looking for a romantic blowjob under the cherry blossoms, you coulda just asked,” he said, chuckling. 

Hanzo sat up, “no, that’s not-“ he was cut off by Jesse leaning forward and kissing him deeply, tongue snaking into Hanzo’s mouth, teeth nibbling on his lower lip. 

“Well it’s too bad,” said Jesse, pulling away from Hanzo just enough to speak, “you’re getting one now, because I love you too.” He kissed Hanzo back down onto the soft grass, pulling the ribbon out of his hair as he did. He sat up and tied back his own hair with it, throwing Hanzo a wink as he did so. He then leaned over to the side and picked up two fallen cherry blossoms, placing one over each of Hanzo’s nipples. 

“Ok, my sakura sweetheart, let me take care of you,” Jesse said, laughing as Hanzo tried not to smile while he rolled his eyes. 

Jesse, still straddling Hanzo’s hips, placed one hand on either side of Hanzo’s chest, pushing his pecs together, swiping over one nipple with his tongue again, and then the other. He dragged his hands down Hanzo’s sides and his teeth down Hanzo’s torso to his belly button, he dipped his tongue into it, swirling it about, sucking it into his mouth, leaving a hickey over it. He then nipped the skin just below his belly button, placing a big kiss over it at the end. He kissed down through Hanzo’s happy trail again, then slid his hands under the small of Hanzo’s back and down his ass, dragging his pants down as he went, pulling them down to Hanzo’s knees until the top of his prosthetics stopped McCree. 

Hanzo sighed contentedly, putting his hands behind his head as his cock, half hard, lolled onto his stomach. 

Jesse slid his hands torturously slow back up the inside of Hanzo’s thighs, peppering the way with little kisses and nips. He reached the juncture of Hanzo’s thighs, hands coming together just under Hanzo’s balls, soft thumb pads massaging Hanzo’s perineum as Jesse licked one long stripe up the underside of Hanzo’s cock. Kneeling over Hanzo’s knees, Jesse rested his left arm on the grass to brace himself. He gave Hanzo a few strokes with his other hand before taking the tip into his mouth, rolling the flat of his tongue around Hanzo’s head a few times, pulling off and placing a small kiss at the very tip of his dick. 

Then he immediately took all of Hanzo into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat and swallowed around him as Jesse put his hand down between the two men, rolling Hanzo’s balls as he slid one finger down, ghosting it over Hanzo’s hole. Hanzo’s back arched at the sudden stimulation, fingers digging into the soft grass underneath him as he struggled to catch his breath, Jesse slowly sliding off, pressing up with his tongue to squeeze Hanzo against his spit slick upper lip. Once he reached the tip, he took only a quarter of Hanzo’s length back into his mouth, sucking him like a straw as he pulled back, then taking half his length, then all of it, hollowing his cheeks around Hanzo and humming as he pulled off with a pop. 

Hanzo was panting above him, fingers flexing, brows knit as he concentrated on what Jesse was doing. 

Jesse let go of Hanzo’s balls to give him a few strokes with his hand, “Hanzo, darlin’, look at me.” Hanzo’s eyes snapped open and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Jesse, hair falling around his shoulders, sticking to his forehead. McCree smiled as he stuck his tongue out, sliding it up the underside of Hanzo’s cock again, flicking the head when he reached the top, then kissing just beneath Hanzo’s head. 

“Did I tell you how much I love you?” McCree asked. 

Hanzo huffed as Jesse kept stroking him, rolling his eyes, “yes, but n-not enough, I think.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Jesse laughed. Hanzo chuckled too, a little strained as he watched Jesse. “Alright then, darlin’, I’ll see if I can’t improve on my delivery.” McCree put swirled two fingers in his mouth, then reached between Hanzo’s legs, sliding them up against his hole, breaching it gently as McCree took Hanzo back into his mouth, bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, matched by his fingers pumping in and out of Hanzo. He replaced his mouth with the soft pads of his prosthetic hand for a second to add more spit to his fingers, then went back to using his mouth, increasing the speed of his rhythm, using the palm of his hand to massage Hanzo’s balls while he finger fucked him. 

Hanzo’s broken breathing and soft moans went straight to McCree’s cock, and he moaned as he took all of Hanzo into his mouth, the vibration making Hanzo buck against him. Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hand with his prosthetic and placed it on his head, where Hanzo immediately grabbed the ponytail Jesse had made. He pushed McCree’s head and tried to roll his hips in time to the pumping of McCree’s fingers. McCree kept bobbing his head, but he could feel Hanzo getting closer as his movements started getting more irregular. 

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo bit out, and tensed, clenching down on McCree’s fingers as his cock twitched, pumping salty liquid onto McCree’s tongue and down the back of his throat. McCree kept sucking until Hanzo fell back onto the grass, panting. He slowly slid his fingers out of Hanzo, who sighed at the loss of contact, and placed a line of kisses up the inside of one thigh and down the other. He then crawled up until he was over Hanzo’s face and kissed him. 

“Like I said, have I told you how much I love you?” Jesse asked. Hanzo just laughed. There were more cherry blossoms in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it when authors promise you a lot of stuff, and only sporadically deliver the goods? Then follow me on [tumblr!](http://www.hanzostitties.tumblr.com)


End file.
